fabians quest for love
by LottieLiska
Summary: a REDO of house of Anubis. When nina comes to Anubis house fabian immediately falls in love with her ans decides to woo her. awkward problem? they have to share a room because all the girls rooms are full. (NO FILTH I PROMICE) FabianXNina ON HITUS
1. the new girl

(nina pov)

i wake up to a beautiful moring. still on the plane though, i sigh loudly that we havent landed yet. i cant wait to get to my new school, gran says it willbe great. i sure hope so. i read my scholor ship papers, im sharing a room with a boy. wait a boy? it says its a mixed school, but why do i have to share with a boy? i guess ill ask when i get there. i look at the clouds out the window hoping ill fall asleep. the clouds are white and puffy like candy floss. soon anough i fall asleep.  
******

i wake up to the captain saying a anouncement."please fasten your seat belts we are about to land in around 2 minutes. thank you" finally i say. and i read my scholorship papers for the last two minutes. time to get off finally. i unfasten my seat belt and get up to go fetch my bags. haha my amercan flag sticker has fallen off on to the floor when i pick it up. i notice that my cab is here allredy so i pick it up as quickly as i can and head for the cab.

"you nina martin?" he asked with such s british acsent i nearly laughed. withholding my laughs i get in and say "yeah" and we head off to anubis house. we start talking for awhile about randome things such as how im liking it in england, the food, the weather and the airline servise.

(Fabians pov)

i wake up to a fab day. birds churping and singing. im a getting a new roommate today. wonder what he is when i get dressed ill go down and ask. i put on a pair of dark grey jeans, a maroon shirt, a pair of black hightops and my favortie jumper on and dash down the stairs to see everone allredy up. "hey guys" i said cheerfuly. "hey fabian" they all said along the lines of that. "so whos my new roommate? do you know enythingabout him?" i said excitedly.

"fabian its a girl. and i hear shes very smart and pretty but thats all i heard." alfie corected.  
"why a girl? arnt boys sposed to share with boys and girls sposed to share with girls?" i asked confused. at that moment trudy came in to the lounge and answered my question for me. "hello my lovleys. theres a new girl coming to saty at anubis house but shes sharing with you fabian because all the girls rooms are full. hope thats okay." she said as cheerful as ever.  
"err yeah thats fine" i said a bit scared of what she will think of me. i run to my room as fast as i can cause to be honest its a bit of a mess. it takes me a full hour to get it done and as soon i finished it heard the front door open. " that must be her!" i said outloud. i ran out my room un til i saw her. she was...beuatiful.  
i never really believed in love at first sight but... i guess it does exist. shes just so... so beautful.. 


	2. ministerial advise

SO SORRY! haven't been uploading for a while just i was suffering from writers block and also i was grounded from my laptop but im back now x

* * *

(ambers pov)

wow fabian is just standing there stairing at her eyes like owls. its really obvious that he really likes her, but she hasnt noticed him! shes quite busy with people saying hi and introducing them selfs to her, guess i should too. i walk up to her and give her one of those friendly hugs you give to someone you first meet.  
"hey! im amber and wide eye over there is fabian" i say laughing. which clearly makes her laugh be cause she didnt notice him.

(ninas pov)

amber came up to me and gave me a friendly hug and then pointed out a guy called fabian. his ayes are as wide as golf balls. hes just stood there staring at me. he finaly snapped out of his day dream and walked over to me. "errr...im fabian...y-you must be nina?" he asked stutering. "err yeah."i said"do you know why im sharing with a boy?"  
"oh yeah theres no room left in the girls rooms so you have to share with me..." he trailed off. "oh thats cool" i said s i smiled. just then i heard a voice that said "DINNER EVERYONE"  
"great i havnt eaten all day and airline food is disgusting." i said gigling. and we walking in to the dining room. "hello my lovelys and you must be nina. Im trudy" she said with a very enfuseiastic smile. but theres was something about fabian that...that made me want to sit next to him.  
"sup" i said trying not to giggle because of the panick in his eyes.  
"errr .,...hey" he said very timidly.  
"how are you"  
"im err f-fine"  
"haha oh stutter rutter really you do know how to charm the ladies." jerome butted in.  
"shut up jerome." he said emotionless. i saw him loking sad after what jerome said to him.  
"jerome you shouldnt talk to fabian like that. its not his fault if he stutters" i said loked shocked. proberly because i stuck up for him.

(fabains pov)

she stuck up for me. and she dosnt even know me. i need to get her to like me the way i like her. this is a mission to be conpleted and i wont stop till its done.  
"thank you nina you really...really didnt need to do that" i couldnt help but smile "its okay, your very nice and you didnt deserve that" she smiled "well thank you eneyway...ermmm do you...do you mayby...want to see a movie sometime?" this was the first time i had asked out a girl befor and i really want her to say yes "ohh sounds great when?" she asked. i couldnt believe it. she said yes!  
"tomorrow okay?"  
"perfect" we had just finished dinner and i walked out side to sit on a bench. "what am i going to do tomorrow to make her love me like i love her?" i said out loud "i know how" said a voice i reconised. but i wasnt sure who it was "you should hold her hand at the movies and make sure its a romantic one" the voice continued "okay well i know what to do for the film but what next."  
"oh thats easy send her flowers from anonamous but make it slightly obivouse thats its you." well i know what to do now and this will be my mission and hopefuly make this love forever.

* * *

ohheee wonder who that was! pm me for ideas if you have any! 3 xx


	3. flowers

a few days later it was raining, birds in thier nests trying to keep dry and everyone was in the house.

(fabians pov)

were all sat in the lounge all doing our own thing like im reading a book and ninas on her ipod. i can hear faint lyrics of the song shes liserning to:

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be It's even harder to picture That you're not here next to me You say it's too late to make it But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down"

"what you lisering to?" i plucked up tthe courage to speak. of course i knew what she was lisering to but i wanted to just talk to her about eneything.  
"payphone by maroon5" she said pulling her earphones out.  
"cool whats your faveorite song?"  
"stereo hearts by gym class heroes"  
"cool same here" i said happy that we have something in common "i best be going now" time for the plan, i smirked.

*)flash back(*

she stuck up for me. and she dosnt even know me. i need to get her to like me the way i like her. this is a mission to be conpleted and i wont stop till its done.  
"thank you nina you really...really didnt need to do that" i couldnt help but smile "its okay, your very nice and you didnt deserve that" she smiled "well thank you eneyway...ermmm do you...do you mayby...want to see a movie sometime?" this was the first time i had asked out a girl befor and i really want her to say yes "ohh sounds great when?" she asked. i couldnt believe it. she said yes!  
"tomorrow okay?"  
"perfect" we had just finished dinner and i walked out side to sit on a bench. "what am i going to do tomorrow to make her love me like i love her?" i said out loud "i know how" said a voice i reconised. but i wasnt sure who it was i go to turn arounf to see who it was but they then said" dont turn around"  
"you should hold her hand at the movies and make sure its a romantic one" the voice continued "okay well i know what to do for the film but what next."  
"oh thats easy send her flowers from anonamous but make it slightly obivouse thats its you."  
"okay so now were working together can i know who you are?"  
"im surpised you havnt found out that is me stutter rutter"  
"oh its you jerome." i say" well do me a favor and everynight befor me and nina fall asleep in our beds will you put a red flower at our door?"  
"gah sure thing."

(ninas pov)

ahh i best be heading to bed now cause i feel so exhausted. i walk down the hall to see a hooded figure putting something at my dormroom and then run away. weird who would be putting flowers at our door? i thought 


End file.
